


The Shape of Absence

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Series: Promptober 2020 [13]
Category: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Whumptober day 19. BROKEN HEARTSGrief | Mourning Loved One | Survivor’s GuiltSometimes, the absence hurts more when your life is full.
Series: Promptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Shape of Absence

**Author's Note:**

> I had big plans for this, but I got distracted by my own absences.

The ache deep in his soul wouldn’t let him sleep.

The date was insignificant - no anniversary or particular event to remind him of his mother.

It just… hurt.

There was this feeling that all his life was molded into the shape of that loss. It defined his relationship with his Father. It was what prompted Benton to bring his son along on his travels, which introduced him to Hadji. It brought Race and Jessie into their lives.

All the people he cared for and who cared for him in return were tied into this ice cold absence in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> We now have a Jonny Quest Discord server. [Come join us!](https://discord.gg/zf5S9vM)


End file.
